femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Loretta (Leprechaun 3)
Loretta (Caroline Williams) is a minor antagonist in the 1995 comedy-horror film, "Leprechaun 3". She is depicted a past her prime woman who longs for the days when she was young and beautiful. Loretta first appears alongside the fraud Magician, Fazio. Loretta expresses that she could become his assistant, while lifting her leg. Fazio retorts that Loretta is too old and fat to fulfill the role. Loretta later appears when Scott plays at her roulette table. Loretta presses a switch that tampers with the table causing Scott to lose all of his money, Loretta then sends him off to the pawn shop in order to pawn his ring and make his money back. Scott returns but with the magical coin in his possession, despite Loretta pressing the switch Scott still wins every time he plays eventually earning him enough money to get the attention of Mitch who shuts down the table and scolds Loretta for letting him win that much and blames the loss of money on her and demands she get it back. Loretta becomes suspicious that the coin Scott had with him had some kind of magical properties. She hatches a plan with Fazio to steal it. She has Fazio break into Scott's room while he is showering and steals the coin. Fazio then gives the coin to Loretta, who tries to demonstrate it but fails to say the magic words. Mitch shows up and tells Faizo to get back to work, he talks to Loretta about the money she supposedly lost. Loretta says she is working on it before Mitch notices the golden coin she has, he takes it from her by force using it as ransom until he gets his money back. The two get into an argument about what kind of Women would want Mitch before he mentions Tammy, Loretta retorts "You wish" to which Mitch responds by saying he wishes as well. This causes the coin to make Tammy lust after Mitch, the two walk off and Loretta realizes that "I wish" is the magic word to make the coin work. Loretta follows them up the elevator, she picks the lock to their room. While Tammy is stripping for him and steals the coin from Mitch. Loretta takes the coin to her room and stands in front of her mirror, pleading "Let it work". She presses up against her sagging breasts and begs to be beautiful again. Loretta almost begins to cry as she says "I wish" We cut to the main lobby as the newly transformed Loretta struts down the lobby, guitar riffs play as the camera pans up from toe to head. She is now wearing a blue short skirt that reveals much of her legs, her hair is now red and very short. Loretta makes her way to Faizo's room to show off her new body, only for Faizo to steal the coin from her and lock her inside of his room. Loretta attempts to open the door but gives up, she then walks towards the mirror and decides she is gonna enjoy the show. She smiles and lets out a laugh only for the Leprechaun to appear behind her. Loretta asks who he is, the Leprechaun responds "I'm a Leprechaun me, Lass" He then begins to rhyme about Loretta's body before flicking his hands towards her. This causes Loretta's breasts to shudder with a gurgling sound, a shocked Loretta looks down at them then into a mirror before shouting "My babies, what are you doing to my babies?!" As her boobs begin to inflate like balloons. The Leprechaun then rhymes about Loretta's lips before blowing a kiss towards her, causing her lips to swell up as if she had an allergic reaction. “Ah, a delightful little slut.. but what about yer butt?” the Leprechaun rhymes as he points towards Loretta’s butt. Her butt quivers and inflates to Loretta’s horror. She attempts to cup her butt cheeks with her hands to stop the swelling but they had already grown to the size of basketballs in mere seconds. Loretta screams and desperately tries to stop her ass from growing. She struggles to maintain her balance with her now massive boobs and butt, desperately clutching her inflating body parts to stop the swelling but to no avail. Loretta looks into the mirror and screams at what the monster she has become with her overinflated lips, huge boobs, and absolutely mammoth butt. Her once loose dress ready to rip trying to contain her massive body parts. Loretta realized her body could not grow forever and stumbles towards the exit of the room, her massive butt barely fitting down the hallway. Loretta wedges herself in the doorframe trying to escape while her body continues to balloon. Loretta screams and trashes in pain as the door frame begins to splinter and crack as she realizes she is about to explode. The Leprechaun takes out an umbrella before Loretta's body as reached it's breaking point and finally bursts. The air pressure in her boobs and lips caused her entire head and back to explode. Her jumbo butt exploded a split second later destroying her pelvic area and blowing apart her legs, leaving a bloody mess in the room as chunks of Loretta's flesh and innards are strewn about. All that is left of Loretta's corpse is her legs, arms, and her stretched out deflated boobs. Her body falls to the ground as bits of her blue dress is caught on the Leprechaun's umbrella. Gallery 3262119813_034.jpg Loretta Leg.jpg|A Leg show for the viewer 3262119813_047.jpg large-screenshot2.jpg leprechauniii5.jpg MV5BNTBiY2VjNDMtZDY4NC00NmQzLTg3ZGQtYTU5Mzc4Njg5ZTRlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTk1ODg5ODA@._V1_.jpg 3262119813_065.jpg screenshot_9017.png screenshot_9016.png 3262119813_079.jpg LorettaLeprechaun3.jpg|Wishing to be beautiful again 3262119813_080.jpg 20180609_210831.png 3262119813_082.jpg 20180609_210611.png 20180609_210551.png 20180609_210540.png 20180609_210529.png daniel_fishel_leprechaun_3_loretta_morph__9_by_jurassicroom9916-dbhuw85.jpg 3262119813_083.jpg 2bxgp7.gif 3262119813_084.jpg daniel_fishel_leprechaun_3_loretta_morph__14_by_jurassicroom9916-dbhuwso.jpg 3262119813_085.jpg kariwerners_leperachaun_3_loretta_morph__19_by_jurassicroom9916-dbqbeaa.jpg 2bxgsw.gif 2bxd3u.gif 3262119813_086.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Coward Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Graphic Demise Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Psychotic Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Traitoress Category:Villainess Is Enlarged Category:Demise: Internal Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased